


Kitten Q comes out to play

by roseforthethorns, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Fluff, Hand Job, Pet Play, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: As always, if you aren't aware of the Facebook 00Q group:https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you aren't aware of the Facebook 00Q group:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/

 

"I wish Alec would settle down," James sighed. "He still behaves like he's twenty, with the one night stands."

Q chuckled. "He always has... didn't he fancy you at one point?"

"I'm sure he's still carrying a torch... but he hasn't said anything since I'm with you. Did you have dinner, right after you started?"

Q grinned at the memory. "We did. But nothing happened. He left me at my door and didn't come up. Confused the hell out of me."

"Really?" James was taken back. "I know he'd been staring after you for days."

"I know. I could never figure it. I guess he didn't want things to be weird. But I always wondered. He's very handsome."

"Oh, bit of a crush there?" James teased.

"So have you."

"Of course, he was the first man I was attracted to," James laughed.

"Well... we could invite him. To be with both of us. I know it's a bit unorthodox..,"

"Are you... won't that make you feel cheated?"

"Cheated how?

"I don't want you to feel like you're sharing me."

"Ah." Q set the laptop aside and climbed into James's lap. "Well, that's just it. If we invited Alec then we all would be sharing."

"And whose job is it to invite him?" Jake chuckled.

"Well either one of us could. But only if it's something we /both/ are comfortable with."

"Well it could be fun... I just don't want you to feel obligated?" James kissed him.

Q giggled and kissed James back before staring off into space thoughtfully. "We'd need to communicate. We would have to have strong communication the whole time. I'm more worried about you having to share me. I know how possessive you can be," he teased. "But I also know Alec is your best mate and you both have a history. Maybe... I've always wondered if he didn't come up because he knew you fancied me."

"Well we can do our best, see how it goes," James nodded. "Ask him if he wants to come over for dinner."

"You calling him or shall I?"

"I can?" James reached for his cell. "Alec... I'm over at Q's. Do you want to come and have dinner with us?"

"I won't cramp your style?" He was smiling over the phone.

"No, he said you too had a date that ended too soon?" James teased. "I thought we could finish that."

"Are you sure? I thought you were exclusive."

"We both want you to come," James handed Q the phone.

"We do, Alec. Truly. James and I both want you to come."

"Anything I should bring? Condoms? Blood test?"

"Both please. And some chicken soup."

"Anything else?" Alec asked, amused. "Sounds like a party."

"Your gorgeous self. Your sense of humor."

"Now you're just making me suspicious," Alec laughed. "Sounds like I'm being set up as the brunt of a bad joke."

"Nope, not at all. I very much want to finish that date. Maybe James can even watch." He winked at his lover.

"Maybe James wants to play as well," James ran a hand down Q's back.

"Oh I think he does. But you should hurry. I'm less patient than he is."

"Right away, Quartermaster," Alec said.

Q grinned and rang off. "He's coming over. Oh my god we're really doing this." He's beaming and bouncing up and down with excitement. "I haven't had a threesome since uni."

"Oh my god," James chuckled. "Make me feel old."

Q kissed him deeply, sucking gently on James's tongue. "Oh I think you'll feel young when you and alec are done with me," he purred.

"Or old as dirt and worn out," James kissed him, palming his back.

Q straddled James and kissed him again, moaning softly and smiling. "I love you. And that won't change with Alec joining us. I'm open to loving both of you, actually."

"Hit the lottery, did I?" James smiled and nuzzled him.

"In me? Oh absolutely. A jackpot, I think."

"Yes," James nodded. "I'm quite sure. Smart, hot, and and open minded."

Q winked and palmed James teasingly. "Ohhhhhh yes sexy arse. Now. When Alec gets here, who are we sharing?" His eyes were sparkling with wicked plans. "Would you both like to share me first? See how much you can make me moan and scream?"

"Dammit..." James breathed. "Whatever you want, love."

"I want to start there. And then I want to share /you/ with Alec. I want to see your face when he fucks you." Q's voice is soft and silky with promise. "We can all fall asleep together after. Holding each other. Kissing, cuddling. I want to hear stories from your adventures."

"Fuck," James groaned and arched against Q. "That's hot on your lips."

"Isn't it just. I want you to tell Alec what to do with me. And vice versa. I want to talk to you while he's inside you. Describe how hot you look. I want everything I can have from you both. I'm quite a bit greedier than you know."

"Danny... You won't have me able to wait," James murmured.

"You'll wait, James. Because if you don't then you can't play." Q got up and sauntered to the kitchen to fix some snacks as they waited for Alec to arrive.

"Ass," James laughed. "I'm going to change the bed and shower. Food should be here soon."

Q grinned and blew James a kiss. He began humming to himself and dancing around the kitchen as he made drinks and finger foods.

James tried not to laugh as he cleaned the bedroom of scattered clothes and towels, and loaded the washer.

Q was in the middle of belting out Queen at the top of his voice when the buzzer went off.  
"Door, love," James called as he quickly made the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, still bare foot.

Q danced over, still singing as he unlocked the door and opened it. He grinned up at Alec, the agent easily taller by just a few inches. "Hello there."

"Hello," Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me you and James aren't just taking the piss with me?" He asked, a bit unsure of himself.

Q pulled him in by the shirt collar and kissed him hard for several seconds. "Does that answer your question?" He murmured when he pulled back.

"Shit... Yeah," Alec blinked. "Hello, James. He's a bloody menace."

Q giggled and turned to look at his glorious half naked lover. "Am I?"

"You are," James nodded. "He's already got me bloody hard with that voice," he kissed Alec's cheek. "I trust you brought alcohol?”  
"I am at least a little house trained," Alec teased.

Still smiling, Q closed the door behind Alec and turned to face them both. "You boys want a drink before we start?"

"I can wait, but poor Alec is about to die of nerves," James took the bag. "Did you really?" He laughed, pulling out the blood test results.  
"From after my last mission, and haven't had sex since," Alec pouted. "Hate fucking condoms, even if they are less messy."

Q looked over the paperwork with a very dark and excited look on his face. "Well James can attest that I hate them too but insist on them until he comes back clean." Q poured them each a scotch and handed the glasses around. "Relax Alec. We really do want you.”

"Just because I got stuck with the old lady honeypot, we all suffered," James sighed mournfully.

"And now you're clean and can't complain. It means you both can be absolutely dirty old men with me tonight," Q said straightfaced. He smirked to see both agent choke slightly on their drinks.

"Careful, he'll be the death of you," James winked. "Come here, Alec," he held out a hand and pulled Alec in by the back of his head for a kiss. "Mmm, you still taste the same," he murmured.

Q watched, fascinated. He's known some of James's past with Alec but not nearly the whole story. They still had amazing chemistry. He could practically see the sparks.

"Like cheap vodka and a promise you'll forget in the morning?" Alec asked so only James could hear.  
"No, like the first man I kissed," James murmured. "And if I'd known, god, Alec. I would have never left you there. They said you were dead."

Q pretended not to hear. God, this was private. He sidled away into the kitchen but lingered by the door.

"They told me you chose to leave, it was too risky..." Alec sighed. "And when I saw you again?"  
"They said you'd turned traitor," James said quietly.  
"Fuck, that's what I get. Twenty bloody years undercover..."  
"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" James asked.

Oh. /Oh/. Q felt twin pangs of sorrow and anger for James and Alec. How dare MI6 do this to them, but it's the job. He knew it.   
He could give them the space to heal. No wonder Alec wasn't sure they wanted him.

Alec shook his head and walked out onto the balcony, refilling his glass with pure vodka first.

Q followed them, keeping his distance but continuing to listen.

"Let's face it, they played us against each other, and as much as I'd take back the years in a heartbeat..." James touched Alec's shoulder.

/come on/ Q thought. /Make up. You can do it. You can't take back the years but you can move forward.

Alec shivered. "It was a long time."  
  
"It was, and we're not getting younger," James put his arms around Alec's waist.

Q leaned against the doorframe and watched, sipping his drink. He could hear the unspoken apologies, the mourning and loss of time and connection. Missed chances and opportunities.

"Why do you two want a broken-down old man, especially Q?"

"Because I happen to fancy you both. And because I don't seen broken men. I see men with difficult and twisted pasts who are very clever and secretly cuddly and very sexy." Q walked forward and took Alec's hand. "I love James for all of him. And I want the chance to feel the same for you.”

"You can't feel that way... You don't even know me," Alec argued.

"I've worked with you. I know you're clever and funny. I like you Alec. I wanted you that night we had our date. I was always confused why you left. We're being serious."

"He's yours, isn't he?" Alec asked James, confused.

"We want to share. Alec we both want to share."

"I love him, Alec," James smiled and kissed Q's cheek. "But I don't own him. He's a force of nature."

Q nodded. "Oh I am. Completely uncontrollable."

"Alec, come here," James pulled him in from the cold balcony, and in front of the fire. "Damn Russian. I prefer my balls unfrozen."

Q laughed and closed the door behind them. "How can we make you see that we're telling the truth?"

"I..." Alec shook his head, and put down the glass, before the ice cubes betrayed the shaking in his hand.

Q and James sat on either side of the agent, and the boffin hugged him. They sat there with Q snuggled up against Alec and breathing slowly. He could hear the agent's heartbeat, fluttering nervously. "I refuse to believe that you're incapable of softness or trust anymore," he said quietly.

"I'm not... It just takes a bit longer," Alec carded a hand through Q's curls.

Q loved when James did it, and Alec pulled just a little on his hair, making him moan. "That's nice."

"You're... I expected you to be different," Alec said thoughtfully. "More standoffish, less of a hedonist."

"Who, me? James has been a pretty good influence but I was also very wild in my youth."

"Yes, you," Alec allowed a chuckle. "Come on now, I was promised food."

Q hopped up and retrieved the trays of snacks and the bottle of scotch, bringing them back and settling himself between James and Alec. "Now. Until we've all eaten, sex is off the table. But kissing is definitely allowed."

Alec took a couple of bites, with James leaning in to steal a kiss.  
"Is this what it's like, to be your bloody mark?" Alec asked, amused.

Q looked up at Bond, curious for his response. "I would imagine there's more seduction. Unless this is seduction in which case I'm very rusty."

"No, this is what I would have liked to have done, rather than a few stolen hand jobs on a ship, when I was twenty," James leaned into steal a full kiss.

God but they were hot. James and Alec kissing over him was doing wonders for Q's imagination.

"Really? Gods that was a long time ago..." Alec relaxed back against James.

"Bet the pair of you were trouble with a capital T."

"We were," Alec laughed. "This one would chase anything that was breathing on shore leave, when all I wanted was a good night's sleep," Alec laughed. "There was a swedish brother and sister he brought back to the hostel once, Lord. We got thrown out."

"You guest had a four way?!"

"Well... I think?" James winced. "Could have been the vodka making us see double."

Q shook his head. "The kinkiest I ever got in I I was a three way with these two blokes who were... well they weren't kinky as I am. A bit too vanilla."

"Wait... Wait, that's not fair," Alec laughed around a mouthful of noodles. "How kinky is he, James?"  
  
"He gives me a run for my money," James smiled.

"I'm very creative in the bedroom," Q replied with a smirk.

"Been a long time since I got to tie someone up, bring out the wax..." Alec said wistfully.

Q's eyes went dark. "Oh yes," he murmured. "I would like that very much.

"We don't have nearly enough rope... We can add that to shopping tomorrow though?" James offered. "Alec does shibari. It's... Exceptional. A shame he's a 00, some of his more famous patterns are on the internet."

Q didn't realize he was drooling. "Oh you're staying. I'm keeping you."

"He does the shibari trees I showed you, where the people were bound as roots," James nudged. "You may want to think about a suspension frame for the spare bedroom."

Q stared at Alec, unblinking. "No... way..." his mind filled with all the possibilities for them, ways they could experiment. He loved James, completely and utterly, but he'd always wondered about polyamory. He knew then that he could love Alec too. His agents, his complicated, wonderful agents.

"I had a lot of time... In Russia. Winter is very long," Alec said sheepishly.

"I'm at all for creative ways to keep warm." He leaned up and kissed Alec gently on the lips. "Is this all right?"

"Yes, yes..." Alec opened his eyes. "Just... Go slow with me?"

"I will. Your pace."

Alec nodded and traced a thumb over the warm Cupid's bow of a mouth. "I'm still going to pinch myself."

"I could pinch you," Q offered. "You've a gorgeous arse."

"Oh god," Alec groaned. "Anything you want that involves your hands on me."

Q leaned back against James, Bond's arms encircling him in a hug before Q leaned forward and very gently began running his hands over Alec's clothed torso.

Alec clutched at James's hand, breathing hard. "I'll fall hard."

"And we can catch you. There's enough of me to go around. James too." He cupped Alec's cheek with one hand and stroked a thumb over the cheekbone "we've got you."

Alec nodded and squeezed James's hand, trying to calm the panicked breathing. "I'm not... Very good at this."

"At what? What's wrong?" Q stopped, very wary. He had seen agents panic before, and he didn't want Alec to bolt. He seemed skittish, like a spooked horse or a stray cat.

"BDSM was easy for me in Russia. I couldn't trust anyone, but I could find someone I could trust for the length of a scene," he admitted. "There wasn't much release, or sex, on my part."

"Alec... how long has it been since you've been with anyone? Properly?"

"We... James and I... The night before the mission," Alec swallowed.

"That was more than twenty years ago." Q nodded, decided then. "Right. I'm going to give you a blow job. James can hold and kiss you and comfort you, and you get to sample my mouth. It may help take the edge off." He pressed another gently kiss to Alec's lips. "And I love hands in my hair."

"Right bossy," Alec managed a smile. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Mhmmmm. I have a touch of switch in me. But I'm mostly a sub. And quite a happy one." He slid to the floor and helped reposition Alec so that he was laying back against James's chest while Q nuzzled the crotch of his denims.

"We have you," James let Alec clutch at his fingers, even while he kissed him. "I know you've gotten off..."  
"Well yes, but it hardly counts if we were both drunk off our arses... Or I paid..."

"Talk it out, Alec. We've got you." Q undid the button and zip on Alec's trousers and mouthed at his cock in his pants.

"It was easier than imagining ways they'd kill me, just for the fuck of it. You know, the first few years, Six told me it was deep cover, a sleeper mission..." Alec panted, tears running down his cheeks. "Then they stopped responding."

"They abandoned you..." Q felt anger flare again in his chest. This poor man, abandoned by those he had trusted. No wonder this was challenging.

"I expected it... But after awhile. I allowed myself to hope," Alec swallowed. "And when I came back to London, finally managed on my own, there was nothing else."

"I'm so sorry." Q ran his hands up and down Alec's thighs as he looked up at the man. "Slower or okay?"

"It's good," Alec swallowed. "I wasn't expecting... To feel anything at all- after so long."

"I can understand that. Focus on us."

"We have you," James ran a hand across Alec's chest and over his nipples, stopping to tease each erect. "It rather sounds like you need some seducing after all, Alec."

"I was just thinking that. James, see if you can distract him," Q murmured before freeing Alec from his pants.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to panic as James mouthed his way down his throat. "Open your eyes, darling. No one to catch us. You can look all you like."

"And we want you to look. Q began pressing gentle kisses to Alec's cock, coaxing it to life. "This flat has a security system I designed. None of the windows work for snipers. And James and I both sweep the whole place every day. You're safer here than anywhere you've ever been."

Alec opened his eyes hesitantly, and shut them before he could focus. But James's fingers at the base of his skull had him relaxing and staring down at Q, petting his hair with a hesitant finger.

Q smiled broadly up at Alec and kissed the skin where Alec's shirt rode up on his abs. "You're gorgeous," he purred before helping pull Alec's denims down around his ankles and kneeling up so he could more easily begin licking up and down his hardening cock.

"See? He really is quite the expert," James scratched his nails down Alec's back. He'd always been a bit wild on shore leave, always chasing pain to help him come.

"Get his shirt off, James. Let's make him comfortable."

"Yes," James stripped off the soft grey v neck, and it landed on the couch with Alec's jacket.

"Oh bloody hell. Alec you're stunning." The man was much like James in muscles and tan, but Alec wasn't as bulky. He was thinner in the hips and chest than James but every bit as strong. Q locked eyes with his new lover and began to lap at the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit and tasting the precum there.

"Shit," Alec breathed, already hard as Q teased him. "James..."

Grinning, Q gripped the base of Alec's cock gently but firmly as he continued worshiping the tip, the head. He swirled his tongue around and stared at Alec the whole time.

"We have you. Come, take the edge off," James gave Alec's nipples a pinch with his fingertips.

Q moaned and began to swallow him down, centimeter by centimeter until he had all of Alec's cock in his mouth and throat. Then he swallowed. He saw Alec's eyes widen, heard him swear, but Q didn't let him come. Not yet. He guided Alec's hands into his hair and began to bob his head, sucking and swallowing around Alec.

"Does what you need, hmmm? Isn't he marvelous?" James bit the nape of Alec's neck and trusted against him, his own erection tenting his sleep pants.

Q let his eyes close while he worked, his free hand fondling Alec's balls. He rolled them together, gently tugged, squeezed, and every moan from Alec's lips made his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, just like that," James smiled. "Come on Alec, I know you want to come down his throat."

Q moved faster now, swallowing more frequently and moaning loudly around Alec.

Alec stared at James, wide eyed, before coming with a groan, curling up around Q's head while James rubbed his back.

Q was ready. He relaxed his throat and swallowed everything he could. He took what Alec gave him until the older man was done. Q gently suckled on his cock as it softened again before letting it slip from his mouth to cover it with kisses.

"My god, you've broken me," Alec whispered gruffly once he'd caught his breath. "Come here, you fae thing," he pulled Q up to kiss him.

Q kissed him deeply, knowing Alec could taste himself on Q's tongue. He moaned and pressed closer. Alec felt far more relaxed and calm. It was encouraging.

"I told you, we'll take care of you," James kissed his cheek. "How are you doing?"   
Alec nodded, heavy limbed from the orgasm, fingers still tangled in Q's hair. "I'm... Wow. Yeah."

Q snuggled close in his arms, holding Alec's front while James held his back. "Good. We're here for you. Promise. Not a dream." He reached down and pinched Alec's arse. "See?"

"Q," James burst into laughter as Alec's eyes widened. "Love. You're a bastard."

"Mhmmm. But I'm your bastard," he grinned. "Bet you Alec didn't know I don't have a gag reflex."

"He's a bloody walking wet dream," Alec murmured, snagging a pot sticker with enough hot mustard he coughed.

Q kissed his neck, mourning up to his ear and biting gently. "Yes I am. You have no idea."

"And so modest," James laughed.

Q winked and began feeding James and Alec by hand. He felt a little thrill each time they licked his fingers clean or stole kisses from him.

"So, what did he do to win your affections?" Alec asked, running a finger between Q's shirt buttons.

"James? He didn't give up. He continued to flirt until I gave in."

"He made me bring him tea, and I'd bring him meals," James kissed Q's thumb, sucking the tip. "He never leaves the branch, and forgets to sleep."

"Mmmmmm. James insisted I nap once. Oh... about two years ago. Dragged me to my office sofa and held me until I passed out. I'd been up five days."

"Yes... And someone should have done it long before," James kissed Q's hand.

Q blushed and smiled at him. "You big softie."

"Well, someone needs to keep Quartermasters warm and fed," James kissed the silver band on his finger.

"He's horribly romantic sometimes," Q deadpanned, rolling his eyes and winking. "But we've talked off and on about maybe bringing someone else in. Both of our minds fell on you. James has known you for decades. He trusts you. And I rather trust you too."

"Why would he share you though?" Alec murmured. "You're perfect."

Q turned pink, his ears going red. "Well... because as much fun as you can have with just one person, you can have even more with two."

"A rare find," Alec kissed his mouth with a smile

"So... what do you think? Do you want to join us?"

"I would," Alec swallowed. "If you're sure? You two are good together."

"We are. But we both want more. You're that more."

Alec studied James. "This isn't guilt... On your part?"  
  
"A bit of regret for lost time, perhaps," James sighed. "But Alec... If I'd known..."

"We can't change the past. All we can do is try and move forward. To love each other still. Can we? Is it possible?"

"I don't... That part of me has been absent so long. What if I can't regain it?"

"I think it's about trust. And letting yourself love. It's still there." Q placed his hand over Alec's heart. "You aren't beyond saving."

"I'd like that," Alec traced his finger along the lines of Q's palm.  
  
"First though, he'd enjoy a bit of a show, and I haven't touched you yet," James murmured.

Q swallowed a whimper and looked between them. "What are the rules?" he asked, looking up at James through his lashes.

"Your show, love," James smiled. "But I think a set of familiar hands might be what he needs, hmm?"

Q moved to the side to watch. "I just meant am I allowed to touch myself. Or if I am to wait."

"How many times can you come?" James teased. "I don't know if Alec will get off again just yet. But certainly he needs touching."

"Maybe he can help. We can touch him and he can touch me."

"What do you think?" James asked.  
  
Alec only nodded, green eyes wide, as James undressed.  
  
James pulled lube from his pocket and warmed his fingers, his cock filling out as he tugged it erect.

Q followed suit until they all were naked. He tucked his legs beneath him and began to stroke himself, his head falling back as he moaned in pleasure.

James straddled Alec and stroked his own cock, pausing to trace a finger around the head. Alec's prick was growing with arousal, flush and erect, poking from his damp pubic thatch.

"That's it, Alec. Let yourself go. We've got you. We'll catch you."

James touched him, drawing him out of his thoughts reminding Alec that winter eventually ended in spring.

Q kissed and sucked on Alec's neck, teasing as he stroked himself. "You're so gorgeous. So amazing, Alec."

James smiled as Q had him moaning, more vocal than Alec had ever allowed himself to be when he was younger. "That's it," James praised, kissing his shoulder as he slid a finger in to stretch himself.

Q eyed James's hand and had to grip his own base to stay hard. "You're going to ride him?"

"No, I'll be on bottom," James smiled. "Let him ease his way back into good sex, yeah?"

"That's what I meant. You're going to ride his cock. Oh /fuck/ that's going to look sexy."

"When you put it that way..." James laughed. "Help me stretch?"

Q slicked up his fingers and added one, pumping and curling it inside James while continuing to kiss Alec. "Have you ever gotten to properly fuck James before?"

"No, no..." Alec's eyes shone with regret. "There were a few times we shared someone, but never each other."

"He's unbelievably tight, and he's such a sex god that he knows just how good he is too. It's insufferable." Q grinned.

"I don't bottom often," James clarified. "He likes being in charge too much for me to give him the satisfaction," he teased.

"Even though I technically sub more than I Dom. I'm a contented switch with a preference for subbing. James just doesn't like to admit he occasionally enjoys losing control

"I fully admit that I love having you in control," James smiled and sighed as Q fingered him.

"And with you here? I bet he would /love/ when you take control too, Alec."

"Yes, I would," James pulled Alec into a kiss. "Come and touch me."

Q added another finger and stretched James as he kissed along his back.

Alec nodded and bent to squeeze at James's cock, careful fingers holding him from completion. "I don't remember partners this eager," Alec smiled.

"Then I'm sorry if we overwhelm you. I'm very eager, and James here is a proper hedonist, all about pleasure and comfort."

"And pleasure and comfort are hard to come by, you should keep him," Alec smiled, pressing the first kiss on James's lips of his own initiative.

"I am keeping him. I'm keeping both of you."

Alec groaned and his breath hitched. He went back after James's mouth, hungry.

Pleased that James was stretched enough, Q slicked Alec up and guided him slowly into James's arse.

"Fuck..." Alec breathed, grass green eyes wide. "I'll come, before I move. You weren't wrong, tight, oh my god..." He curled around James.

Q gripped the base of Alec's cock to help him adjust. "Focus. Breathe. And the fuck him as hard as you can. Make him scream."

Alec felt himself swell more at that, the erotic words coming from that mouth. "Make you scream then, James?"

Q could /feel/ James's breath hitch and his heart speed up. "Give it to him rough, Alec. And James, you'll take it. Every. Last. Thrust."

"Yes, yes," James nodded, swallowing visably, cock twitching against his belly

Q let go of Alec's cock, staring at where it disappeared into James. "All right. Whenever you're ready, sweetie."  
James nodded and squeezed, pulling Alec into him as close as he could.

Alec exhaled and then growled. He kissed James roughly and began to slam up into him. It felt phenomenal, and his attention was torn between listening to James moan and beg and preventing himself from coming early.

"Just like that, have me," James begged, reaching up to bite Alec's shoulder. "Harder, please."

Alec groaned and obeyed. He fucked James as hard as he could from his position. He scratched his nails down the blond's arms, clinging to him tightly. He wanted James to feel him for days; Alec couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive.   
  
Q watched, stroking himself hard and fast. Bloody hell they looked good together. James was completely wrapped up in the sex and Alec looked like a man possessed. It was captivating.

"Going to... Come," James managed, before shooting his release across their stomachs with a howl.

James clenching around him is enough to send Alec over the edge. He pours into James with a roar, filling his lover and panting hard as his orgasm tears through his brain.   
  
Q comes too, just from watching. He covers his hand with his release and slumps against the sofa.

James kissed Alec's forehead and wiped the sweat, letting him catch his breath. "Again, love?" James teased Q.

"Maybe give him a chance to come back to us." Q kissed James and Alec before helping them apart and cleaning all three of them up. "Lets feed him.@

"Just... Let me catch my breath..." Alec opened his eyes slowly. "James. God."

James smiled at him and kissed him gently. "Thank Q. It was his idea.”

"Yes, little one went off like a rocket," Alec teased. "Come here, Q?"

Q snuggled up close against Alec. "Yes, Alec?"

"Just how many times can you come?" Alec asked.

Q turned red and hid his face until Alec gently gripped his chin and pulled it up. "Um... usually three times if it's been awhile since sex or I'm really wound up."

"How wound up are you?" Alec asked quietly. "I'd love to watch James fuck you."

The boffin almost fainted. "/Very/. But James needs time to recover."

"Unfortunately he's right," James grinned, leaning towards Alec. "But a little persuasion might speed things up."

"You both are going to be the death of me," Q groaned. He popped a dumpling into his mouth and smiled as he chewed.

Alec raised an eyebrow and kissed James. "That so?"

"Well," James pulled Alec on top of him to grind against him as they kissed. "A little friction always helps.”

"I can't wait to watch you fuck Q. I want to hear him scream."

"And I scream so pretty, too," Q winked. "I can order rope and wax, have it delivered, you know."

"Don't start giving him ideas," James chuckled. "Because he will. Besides. Your wrists can pin him easily enough."

"But... You said he does suspension," Q pouted. "I want."

James and Alec both laughed. "Tell you what. While we all recover from me fucking you, we can order the ropes and wax."

"Fine..." Q gave him a long suffering sigh. "Will you show me what a proper suspension rope looks like? I'd rather build it myself."

Alec nodded and grinned. "I think that can be arranged." He pulled the boffin close to kiss him slowly and deeply.

"You two together," James sighed. "You look hot with those matching eyes."

Q blushed a bit. "Sweet talker." He kissed James and Alec in turn, pressing up against them.

"He's right, same skin as well," Alec drew a finger down Q's side.

"I'm much paler. Not nearly so tan or gorgeous as you."

"We I came back in summer," Alec said. "And after Khazikstan winter, London was warm."

"Wow." Q murmured. "Okay. I want the rope and the wax. Just order them now."

"Alright, show me your tablet," Alec grinned. "Good quality jute, and I'd recommended it to match you and James's eyes."

Q handed over his tech and watched Alec as he ordered the right materials.

"And the wax that turns to massage oil for later," James murmured, petting Q's hair.

Q shivered excitedly. "You think of everything."  
  
"Well you want the full experience, I'm taking advantage," Alec smiled.

Q turned and kissed him, loving how relaxed Alec felt against him. "Maybe when you're ready to go again you can take me through my paces." He ate another dumpling and licked the sauce from his fingers.

"I'd be happy to take you through your paces, although you make yourself sound like a show horse," Alec sighed.

"I'm no show pony." Q kissed Alec and James in turn before happily curling up in Alec's lap with his legs in James's lap. "But I know what I want and what I like."

"Yes, and quite the opinionated little troublemaker you are," James teased, tickling his feet.

Q squealed and tried to squirm away but Alec and James held him firm so they could tickle.

"You little brat, sit still," Alec grinned, his fingers spanning the width of Q's waist easily.

"No-ahaha-stop-James!" He couldn't stop laughing as his lovers tickled him.

"What, find your sweet spot, did we?" James teased.

"You-big-meanies!" Q shrieked and gasped for air now, his stomach aching from the laughter but his heart skipped a beat to see James and Alec smiling.

"Oh my god, he's reverted to being two," Alec grinned.

Q couldn't even manage enough air to retort.

"And looks it as well," James grinned at the messy hair and shrieking.

Q feebly tried to hit James on the arm but spasmed into more laughter instead.

"Alright, give him air," Alec smiled, "But keep his arms and legs pinned."

Q stared up at them as he returned his breathing to normal. His limbs were pinned and he couldn't have escaped even if he wanted to.

"Come on then, back to fun," Alec grinned. "Come here, you little wiggle worm."

"What?!" Q squirmed and tried to pull away, make Alec give chase, but the agent hauled him up and kissed him deeply. The boffin straddled Alec and kissed back.

"So soft," Alec murmured. "And warm. You're the perfect human cat."

"Yes I am," Q murmured back into the kisses. "And you're every bit as strong and solid as James."

"Yes, you certainly are," James touched Alec's shoulders.

"Come on Alec. About time we finished that date. Now. If you'd come up with me, what would you have done with me?"

"Done with you? Where would I have started, you mean?" Alec growled. "Considering what I know now..."

Q flushed and nodded as Alec mouthed up his neck. "Where would you have started?" He murmured in Alec's ear.

"With my teeth on your skin, and your arms tied with ropes to match your eyes."

"Ohhhhh yes," Q groaned. He could feel James's mouth on the other side of his neck, and it made him shiver. "Then what?"

"Then, I would have flogged that perfect skin until it was warm and rosy."

"Oh fuck." It wasn't what he'd expected to hear, and the thought of Alec flogging him... he was completely hard in seconds.

"Some nice soft suede, just enough to make noise, and warm you up," Alec continued. "Then some ice, perhaps, for your nipples.

His toes curled as Alec kissed down his chest to lick at the aforementioned nubs, making them peak as he worked them over. Q's nipples had always been sensitive, but they were even more so now. "Then-then what?"

"Then... a cock ring, while I taste you," Alec growled. "How do you feel about being eaten out?"

"I love it, oh fuck I love it. Just so long as you rinse your mouth before you kiss me." He blushed a bit. "Hygiene and all that."

"I'll make a note of that," Alec grinned, nipping at Q's ear. "And how about a real whip?"

"Not-not since uni. I don't much like whip marks."

"Fair enough," Alec soothed, even as James groaned.

"Then-then what? I'm bound, you've eaten my arse, im leaking all over the sheets..."

"Go back to the whip?" James pleaded softly. "I think I'd like that."

"On you or on me?" Q asked. "You want to see me whipped?"

"No, I want him to use it on me," James said with a whine.

Q's eyes darkened. "Ohhhhhhh. James, I had no idea you liked punishment so much. I stayed away from it with you because I thought it might be too much like torture."

"In the hands of someone I trust... I like it," James admitted, eyes glowing.

Q kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue. "I want to see this too. But I also want Alec to describe how he would finally fuck me too."

"Oh... very very slowly," Alec chuckled. "I would take my time, come at least once before I let you take the cock ring off."

Q's eyes closed and he swallowed hard. "Alec, I want this. I want this so much it hurts."

"And I don't know if I want you solo or you and James working together or you domming and using James and me."

"Well we can try all of those scenarios," Alec chuckled. "We have plenty of time."

"I know." Q kissed him again and reached down to coax Alec's cock back to hardness. "We are going to spoil you."

"And we need to find a good bondage shop on town, somewhere we can go test out the equipment."

"Yes, yes Alec. We have some things but probably not enough... oh James. We lucked out."

"I thought you might feel that way," James chuckled. "Make a list of what we need, I know just the place."

"Yes yes yes yes."

"We should try the place we got our leather restraints," James told Q. "They did a lovely job, and you'll be able to look at their suspension racks as well."

Q nodded and pressed closer to them both. "I want you to fuck me /now/."

"Patience..." James laughed. "You'll wear yourself out."

"No I won't," he grumbled.

"I know you're young, but a little patience will do you wonders," Alec laughed. "I think we'll need to add cock rings to that list."

Q pouted but held still in their laps.

"Anyway... I also think it might do you a lot of good to wait. We don't have the right lube for both of us to take you."

Q's eyes widened. "Both... at once..." He bit his lip and stared at the fire. "Then Alec. James has had you. I want a chance too. But you can set the pace."

"Alright," Alec's eyes widened. "Come here then," he kissed Q's neck softly, sliding his hands down the warmth of his lower back and legs.

Q basked in the attention and smiled, grinning at James and pulling him in for a kiss. "Best idea ever. And I'm never letting either one of you go. Never want to."

"You're already stuck with us," James grinned. "We have no idea of letting you go. You're far too kinky and handsome."

"And clever. Don't forget clever."  
  
"And responsive," Alec growled as he bit at Q's nipples and tugged.

"And demanding," James teased. "I do think you're far too bossy."

"Too bossy? You can be too bossy?" He squeaked as Alec bit his nipples again; /fuck/ it felt good.

"Yes, especially when you're subbing," James laughed.

"Topping from the bottom," Alec teased.

"Well then, maybe you need to be stricter with me. I know you indulge me a lot. Even when you try not to."

"A ball gag then?" James teased. "It might be our only hope with you."

Every time they spoke it seemed to only make his libido spike. "Rules. We need rules if I'm going to sub properly versus just playing or casual sex."

"All the time?" James breathed. "Or just when we want to play?"

"Which do you want?"

"Let's start with in bed, when we have long weekends together. We can always add more later. I don't want you being alone in the middle of sub drop in case we get sent out."

Q pulled James in for a hug first, holding him tightly before doing the same for Alec. "I adore you both. Completely."

"And so easily impressed," James teased gently, kissing his hair. "We love you, little boffin."

"I love you too. Now please. Please indulge me and then I'll be good. I'll be so good."

"Somehow... I have trouble believing that," James laughed.

"Then that can be our first trial. Punishment for naughty behavior."

"Fine. No sex until after we go shopping," Alec closed his eyes with a grin.

Q gaped at him. "Noooooooooooooooo.”

James swallowed a snicker. "That's sounds fairly effective actually."

"But-what-why-"

"This will teach you lots of patience," James grinned.

"I can't even get myself off?"

"Nope," Alec shook his head. "You've already gotten off, don't be greedy."

Q sighed and pouted. "Fine."

"Come on then, shower and a trip to the shops," James smiled. "You won't have to suffer too long."

Q nodded and got up, uncomfortably hard but resolutely ignoring it.

James offered Alec a hand up and pulled him into a kiss. "Where are you staying then?" He asked. "Let's get your things."

Q disappeared into the shower while James and Alec worked out the details for Alec's things and when he could come move in with them, could stay with them.   
  
He still couldn't believe that Alec truly did want them.

"Did I push him too hard?" Alec asked quietly.

"No, he's just sulking. He's very much someone who enjoys comfort and pleasure. And... I don't push back well. It's hard to."

"Sounds like you need to take a firmer hand with him," Alec grinned. "Unless you like him running the show."

"I don't mind a lot of the time. He's a switch. But he needs someone who can Dom him better. I've always been a bit more submissive. You know this."

"Sounds like you NEED my help," Alec chuckled. "I think a firm hand might help him when he's stressed out too badly.”

"I know. I can manage it a lot with rougher sex or with helping him drop and relax, but not always. He's more stubborn than I am."

"He does handle all the 00 agents," Alec nodded. "He has to have backbone for it. How do you like being out of the field?"

"It's quieter. Peaceful. I have a home to come back to every day."

"And you aren't bored?" Alec asked.

"Surprisingly not most of the time. I have a few training classes I lead, and I usually have to drag Danny away from his computer to come home."

"I'm tired, bone tired," Alec admitted softly.

James gathered Alec into his arms and held him, just held him close. "I know, love. It's okay."  
  
"I'd rather enjoy the idea of being on domestic missions only, at the very least."

"There's no shame in it. It can be very freeing.”  
  
"I was away from England so long, and I know my parents were from there, but Russia was never home."

"Well that settles it. Your home is with us now.

"I'll tell Mallory tomorrow," Alec nodded, leaning his head on James's shoulder.

"We've got you Alec. You're safe now. And having Q in your bed will be all the adventure you could want," he teased.

"I have no doubt of that," Alec shivered. "He's a bloody wet dream."

James chuckled and hugged Alec tighter before kissing him gently. "Sorry if he came on a bit strong. He's very excited about this

"No, its flattering, I can't believe you two are excited about ME," Alec grinned.

"All right. We can pick up your stuff on our way back here. But we should shower. Q's probably being naughty."

"I heard that," Q snickered from behind them, amused.

They turned to see the boffin showered and dressed, his mop of dark hair damp and his eyes bright. "Ah, Q. Hello. Were you good for us?"

"Good? My cock aches and my balls are blue," he narrowed his eyes.

James grinned and pulled Q into a deep kiss before spinning him over to Alec for the same. "Good boy."

Q made a rather unhappy grunt but allowed Alec to ply him with kisses as James went off to shower.

"Balls are still blue," he grumbled. "Your rules aren't exactly fair."

"Just a quick run to the store," Alec promised. "Have you ever had a dry orgasm?" He rubbed a thumb over Q's nipple.

Q shook his head. "No, not before." He arched into the touch and nuzzled Alec's neck affectionately.

"I promise you... I'll make it worth the wait..." Alec purred.

"How do the pair of you manage to make everything sound like sex?" He's not really complaining, more marveling at James's and Alec's seduction skills if anything.

"A dry orgasm... Just goes on, and on..." Alec bit his earlobe. "And on..."

Q shuddered and began grinding against Alec's leg. He whined desperately even though he knew it wouldn't sway the other man.

"Ah ah ah," Alec scolded. "I'm sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow to come."

Q stopped immediately and nodded, eyes down, hands behind his back. A submissive stance.

"Good boy," Alec tousled his hair.

"Thank you Sir," Q murmured, leaning into the touch.

"Now, go find me something  loose and comfortable from James's closet, while I wash up. And some towels."

Q nodded and headed off to do just that. He pulled two towels from the cupboard and decided on a pair of denims with a deep green cardigan to give Alec to wear. He brought everything back and knelt outside the shower.

"Well, well, what did Alec tell you to make you so well behaved?" James grinned.

Q glanced up at James and blushed. "I have to be good, sir, or I have to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh dear, that is a threat," he  smiled. "Run along and make us some coffee, hmm?"

Q set everything down and headed to the kitchen. He fixed them all coffee and a large stack of toast.

"You scared him soft," James teased as they sat down at the table.

Alec smirked. "I simply found a motivator that he wants to follow."

"Breakfast and warm towels..." James laughed. "What's next?"

"Depends. Do you want to wait for more sex later or would you like a meal time blowjob?"

"Oh. My. God. You broke him," James burst into laughter.

Q was staring up at them both with big, desperate eyes.

"Alec, he's being QUIET... He doesn't do that...."

Trevelyan chuckled and ruffled Q's hair before pulling him up for a kiss. "Good boy," he purred.

Q just nodded balefully and waited.

"Come on pet. Sit in my lap for the meal." Alec took a seat and pulled Q up into his lap. "Now. You need two pieces of toast before we can go shopping."

"Two whole pieces, yes, Sir," Q eyed the rye distastefully.  
  
"He doesn't eat toast with seeds," James offered with a snicker.

Alec chuckled and selected two pieces of white bread and buttered the toast before adding jam and lifting it to Q's mouth. "We'll work on adding seeds into your diet."

"Seeds..." Q shivered, looking faintly queasy.   
  
"R fed him tea with chia seeds, it came out his nose," James supplied.

Alec stroked Q's hair and kissed his cheek. "They can be delicious you know. But baby steps for sure."

Q nodded and finished his first piece of toast, giving James a dirty look.

James winked at him and sipped his own coffee. "Q hates coffee too. Only ever drinks tea."

"It might help if you told me these things, Q," Alec said patiently. "You didn't have to only make things you dislike."

"You asked for a meal for you both. I didn't expect to have to eat, sir."

"Of course... Have to eat? What am I missing?" Alec raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He views food as a punishment," James shrugged. "Unless it's sweets or tea."

Alec stared at Q, frowning. "You don't eat?"  
  
"Only if I have to... I don't like eating much."

"Imagine how much sex he'd want if he ate three square meals..." James shuddered.

Q perked up, interested. "What's this sir?"

"He does have a point," Alec pointed out. "You'd have more energy for sex if you ate balanced meals."

Q chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

"Smaller portions every few hours?" James suggested.

"I think that's a good plan. Rewards for our good boy."

Q gave a bright smile at that and leaned over to kiss James.

James kissed him back and ran a hand through his hair. "Good boy, Q."

"I have my fancy clothes pressed, we should dress and go out," Q offered.

"You don't need anything fancy. Denims and a jumper will do just fine, beautiful."

"Yes, Sir," Q sat and waited. 

Chuckling, James got dressed and brought out clothes for Q. "Come on now."

"Yes, James," Q slid into the skin tight pants. "I can make dinner, if you two would like later."

Alec pulled him close for more kisses and to run his hands down Q's body. "I think takeaway is a much better option for tonight."

"I could be the table," Q offered.

"How submissive are you? When you're in subspace?"

"I can stay down for awhile, but James makes me stretch every fifteen minutes," Q swallowed.

"Mhmmmm. Such a clever boy. Such a good boy. I can't wait to taste you properly. Eat your arse until you're begging me to stop and fuck you."

Q moaned softly, leaning into Alec with a purr.  
  
"Make him get his cat ears and tail," James grinned.

It was Alec's turn to groan then. "Our little kitten. Come along now."

"Yes, Sir," Q sidled up to him and curled against Alec's side.

They led Q from the flat and down to the car. James got behind the wheel and Alec pulled Q into the backseat to cuddle and kiss him.

James drove, keeping an eye the two in the back seat with a smile.

Q felt like he was in heaven. Alec was warm and solid and a bloody good kisser (James was better though, not by much), and he couldn't remember feeling so relaxed and comfortable and calm and submissive.

"We need to look at collars as well," James reminded.

Q shivered and pressed closer to Alec. "With your names engraved on it, Sirs."

"I would hope so," Alec smiled.

He blushed, smiling to himself. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Shall I pinch you?" Alec grinned.

"Don't you dare-"

"Come on then," James kissed him.

They got out of the car and headed into the store. Q stared around at everything as James and Alec discussed the items they wanted to get.

"Anything you'd like?" James asked.

Q chewed his lip and looked around. "Ropes and cuffs. Maybe a few new vibrators or dildos. Sirs."

"Go find what you like... And we'll fit you for a collar," James said.

Q beamed and headed off into the store. He found several toys he was quite eager to try, along with a few nice plugs and cock rings.

"He's having fun," Alec grinned.

"We've not gone toy shopping in a while. And you're new too. He's showing off a bit."

"He's like a puppy, eager to please and too much energy," Alec laughed.

"Yes. Yes he is. And I love him, Alec. I do. But sometimes I can't keep up." James stared after Q wistfully.

"Definitely a handful," Alec said thoughtfully. "Maybe two of us will wear him out."

"I think we can. We can keep him nice and worn out and safe."

"That's a fun goal," Q brought an armful of things to the counter with a wink. "I found harnesses."

Alec checked them over, nodding approvingly. "These are very nice. Ah-that's right. Rope and suspension materials. James, I'll be right back. Look at the collars while I'm gone."

"Something to match my ears?" Q asked softly.

"I was already thinking black. It would look gorgeous against your skin."

"I'd like that," Q smiled. "Maybe I can wear my ears and tail tonight?"

"You're going to blow Alec's mind.”

"It will be okay?" He asked. "He won't decide I'm a freak?"

"You didn't see his face when I mentioned them. He got /very/ turned on," James murmured before kissing Q's ear. "Now. A collar."

"Yes, Sir," Q sighed happily.

James perused the collar selection and picked a few black leather ones to try.

Alec brought a black leather collar with a bowtie to the counter. "What do you think?"

"Oooooo that's nice. For fancy occasions." Q pointed to a simple leather one with silver embroidery. "I like this one."

"That's lovely, and soft," Alec felt it. "How would yiu feel about a garter belt and stockings?"

"Why stop there? How about a corset and heels too?"

"Ooh... Yes," Alec licked his lips. "Yum."

"And lace panties..." Q smirked and leaned up to kiss Alec teasingly.

"Fuck..." Alec groaned softly. "What a picture."

James wiped his mouth and dragged Q in for a dirty kiss. "We're getting you fitted for a corset as soon as we buy your collar."

Alec swallowed. "A corset, to give him some curves, and his tail?"

Q shook his hips slightly and winked. "Let me try this one." He put on the simple black leather one he had initially chosen. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to go, before I ravish you here," Alec swallowed.

"So this one, then."

"And where do we get a corset?" Alec's voice broke.

"There's a shop in the back for lingerie," James said.

"I... Think we should have gone another round at home," Alec sighed.

"You were the one who said we should go shopping first, Sir," Q said as innocently as possible.

"He has a point," James laughed.

Alec scowled at them both but hugged and kissed them all the same. "All right. I'll buy this stuff and then it's time for the lace."

"Wait till you see lace on him," James grinned.

Alec had to lean against the counter to mask his erection as he paid for the toys.

  
"You're behaving like a teenager," Q laughed.

"You make me feel like one, little minx."

"Wait until you see me dressed to go out," Q purred.

Alec's knees buckled. "All right. James, take him to get fitted. Be right there."  
  
"You making him get himself off in the bathroom?" James laughed.

"Oh no. He won't come before we get home. He wants to be inside me when he does," Q said as he sauntered off into the shop at the back.

"Dammit," Alec sighed. "He's going to be my demise."

James laughed and followed Q, leaving Alec to adjust himself and catch up with them a few moments later.

Alec sighed and paid, his pants far too tight, before following James and Q.

Q was busy selecting corsets and fabric that he liked, that he thought would look good.

"Buying the whole store?" Alec asked as he came with  their bags.

Q grinned and shook his head. "No. I just want it to be perfect.”

"If you're wearing it, I have no doubt," Alec slipped an arm around his waist.

Q beamed and leaned into the touch. "And I'm going to have more made. Custom."

"Help us all," Alec kissed his cheek. "Your smile is gorgeous."

"You old flirt," Q teased with a loving smile. "Pick a few fabrics. The black one is a given.”

"The purple satin with black velvet?" Alec suggested. "And the same in green?"

"Mhmmmmm, excellent choices." Q took the fabric samples to the tailor and gave him the order, asking for matching garters, stockings, panties, and heels for everything. O

"I can't wait to see these on you," James whispered.

"The custom ones will be a few days. But we can take the black one home."

"You'll look gorgeous," James kissed Q's neck.

"I can't wait. Do we need anything else?"

"Good wine?" Alec asked.

"Oooooo we do. Okay, liquor store next."

"Any food?" Alec asked with a smile.

"Uhhhh... James we need to go to Tesco," Q said sheepishly.

"Alright, let's get it over with," James nodded.

They paid for the lingerie and returned to the car, piling in and heading for Tesco's where they got food and alcohol.

"Alright, home and no clothes for the rest of the weekend," Q declared.

James and Alec both chuckled at that and agreed, driving back as fast and safely as they could.

"Alec," Q pouted. "Hurry."

"Patience, little kitten."

"I might have the vibrating butt plug remote," James grinned.

It was everything Alec could do to not turn around. "When did you get a plug in him?!"

"You were busy at the counter," James shrugged. "When I pinned his stockings."

Alec sped up, spurred on by Q's obscene moaning in the backseat.

"The cock ring matches his collar tags," James whispered to Alec. "He's been leaking since I got it on."

The car skidded to a stop outside the flat. "Out. /Now/."

Q groaned and nodded, legs weak from the vibrations. James helped him into the flat, before sliding off his trousers and shirt.

Alec carried up the shopping and put everything away before finally turning to his lovers. "Fuck but you're beautiful."  
  
Q trembled on unsteady legs, cock leaking, arse clenching, toes curling.

"What a good boy," James whispered as he slid out the plug. "Go find your tail and ears, darling, and a pillow to kneel on."

Q nodded and obeyed, sliding his tail in with little difficulty, putting on his ears, and returning with a pillow to kneel at James's and Alec's feet.

"Hi beautiful," James kissed each of his cheeks.

Q blushed and smiled up at James. "Hello sir.”

"Aren't you a picture?" Alec cupped his cheek.

Q leaned into the touch, blushing harder and smiling. "Do you really think so Sir?"

"Yes, you look amazing," Alec held out the collar. "Would you like to wear this, darling?"

Q nodded eagerly and knelt up, bowing his head as Alec fastened the collar around his throat.

"Beautiful boy," James smiled and stroked his fingers down Q's spine.

"How would you like me, sirs? A pretty kitten to pet?"

"Mmm, yes," James kissed the nape of his neck. "And so sweet."

Q shivered, closing his eyes and basking in the glow of their attentions.

"Would you like a belly rub, darling?" Alec teased his finger down Q's thigh.

"I like belly kisses better. But I want you both to feel good."

"Like this?" James bent and nuzzled his belly, licking a strip from his balls to the head of his cock, tonguing at the pearly drops oozing onto his belly.

Q gasped at the sudden teasing touch and shivers. He struggled against the desire to press into James's mouth.

"Do you want James to suck you, Kitten?" Alec asked, tugging at the tail plug.

He arched and tried to squirm towards and away the teasing. "Yes," he gasped. "Oh please Sirs. Yes. Alec..." he whined, reaching for the man as James settled in front of Q

"You beg so pretty, pet," James shared a salty kiss with him.

Q moaned into it, his whole being a tight coil of lust and desperation and want and pure need for these impossible men.

James slid down his body and cupped Q's bottom in his hands. "That cock ring will stop a full orgasm... Let's see how long you can last," he sucked just the head, tonguing the slit

The younger man fell back against Alec with a moan and a cry. "Yes!"

"That's it," Alec praised, his own cock hard against the silk covering Q's leg. "What a good boy."

"Yes, yes, thank you," Q whimpered as he trembled between them.

"And you taste as good as you look," James lifted his head, Q's cock escaping his wet lips with a pop.

"That's... oh fuck that's beyond obscene," he whimpered.

James winked and scraped the stubble on his chin across the stockings.

It was torment. His cock ached and strained but the ring prevented him from getting close enough to come properly, and James was being a bloody tease. Alec was no better, toying with the tail, it's plug dragging inside him. It was torture.   
  
"I need... I want..." he wasn't sure anymore. His head swam with needing and wanting until he couldn't think.

"Use your words, beautiful," Alec rumbled, thumb tracing his hole around the plug.

"Fuck... please... need... fuck me, please.”

"Yes, kitten," James scratched his nails down Q's back. "Come on, I'm goin to take out your tail."

"Alec... want Alec inside... while you tell him what to do... Sir..."

"Okay, Darling," James nipped his neck as he slid out the tail, and Alec slicked up his cock. "Go slow, Alec, he's tight as fuck," James groaned, bending to tongue at Q's pucker.

"Ohfuck!" Q cried out. His cock throbbed and he felt like he could have come just from that. "Please. Oh god."

"Breathe, Kitten," Alec said, sliding into him bit by bit. "How do you feel?"

"/Full/. You're so big. So big. Perfect. Oh fuck don't stop, sir. Please don't. I can-/ah/!" Q leaned back against Alec and sank the rest of the way onto him while James knelt between his legs, watching.

"Nice and slow or he'll come," James petted his knee. "Good, darling, let Alec fuck you."

"I'll be good. I can't come. The ring. Oh fuck James. James he's so fucking big."

"I know sweetheart," James pinched his nipples. "Make him feel good?"

Q arched and began to ride, rising up and sinking back down onto Alec with little whimpers and trembling.

"Harder now, Alec," James ordered. "Fuck him good."

Q screamed then as Alec gripped his hips and slammed up into him, fast enough that his breath stuck in his throat and he trembled desperately. His cock leaked steadily now, bouncing and slapping obscenely against his belly.

"There, what a pretty boy," Alec moaned. "So good riding my cock."

"More. Please more." Other than that, Q can't say anything, can't manage any other words.

"I know, want to fill you up," Alec bit his nape and came, rocking into Q's prostate.

Q's toes curled and he cried out to feel Alec pulsing inside him. "Thank you sir... oh fuck..."

"Good boy," Alec turned him into his hands and knees. "Your turn, James."

"His-his turn?" Q barely had time to breathe and look before James was sliding into him.

"Yes, what a good kitty," James fucked him hard, tugging his cock.

Q yelled again as James slammed into him. His whole body ached with pleasure as James used him thoroughly. He could see Alec watching too.

"Such a good boy," Alec said softly, tugging his hair.

Q sucked in a gasping breath and nodded his thanks before another sharp thrust slammed into him.

"Are you doing okay?" James checked. "I can't see your face."

"So-full-don't-stop-oh-fuck-Sir!"

James chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he bottomed out inside Q and came with a groan.

Q's cock throbbed painfully as James filled him. He panted, dropped his head to the floor, whimpered desperately. "Fuck... thank you..."

"Gods, you're perfect," James sucked a vivid bruise onto his shoulder.   
  
"How do you want to come, Kitten?" Alec asked.

"Soon," he whimpered. He was trembling, so close it hurt and mentally cursing and praising the ring. It was going to feel so good when he finally got to finish. "Kissing you. A mouth at my ear. A hand on my cock. Please. /Please/."

"Ah, our little kitten needs coaxing?" Alec dragged his scruffy cheek against Q's throat. "You want to hear me say how much I loved being inside you, hmm?"

"Oh yes, oh fuck yes Alec. Sir." He felt James slip out of him and the tail's plug replace his cock. He whimpered as they pulled him into their laps and kissed at his neck, marking him.

"What a beautiful boy," James smiled, pulling off the cock ring. "Show us how much you need to come, kitten?"

Q arched for them then, begging and whimpering as he rocked up into their too light, teasing touches.

"So eager," Alec nipped his ear. "Come on pet," he teased his thumb across the head of Q's cock.

He couldn't remember actually coming. The pleasure crested and he blacked out, body rigid as his lovers' hands milked him dry.   
  
Q came back to himself a few moments later, panting and whimpering at the touches on his overly sensitive skin.

James was licking at the cum on his belly, and Alec was wiping him with a discarded shirt.

"That... was... fuck..."

"Our good boy," James smiled up at him.

"Thank you..." he couldn't move his limbs. He barely had the strength to whimper aloud.

"Well, you certainly are a delight," Alec kissed him.

Q lay there lazily, kissing both men when they came close and letting them clean him up. His stomach growled as they were finishing, and he looked a bit sheepish.   
  
"Worked up an appetite?" He said.

"Yes, let's get some food in you," James kissed his cheek.

Alec scooped up the boffin and carried him into the other room. "What can we make for you, kitten?"

"There's some chicken salad, and I can heat French onion soup?" James offered.

Q nodded, clinging to Alec and nuzzling him. "I think I could eat that. Do we have any sweeties?"

"The mandarins? They are in the fridge," James nodded.

"I'd like one too please."

"I'll peel us a plate," Alec chuckled at the armful of Quartermaster he held.

Q nodded, whimpering a little when Alec set him down. He couldn't sit properly, so he leaned against the counter.

"Good kind of sore?" James checked as he stopped to kiss him.

"Very very good kind of sore."

"Excellent, nothing but lying on your stomach in bed after this," James set plates on the table. "Shall I feed you?"

Q nodded. "Both of you please."

"Yes love," Alec chuckled and fed him a section of mandarin while James poured the soup.

He loved how content he felt. He had two men who clearly adored him, and his own heart was full to the brim with how much he liked them back.

"Some soup?" James held a spoon to his mouth.

Q nodded and accepted the soup, swallowing each bite. He was determined to eat a full meal, even if just to hear hem praise him again.

"Good boy," Alec fed him a bite of chicken salad.

He blushed and smiled, snuggling closer to James and Alec.

"Do you want a belly rub and a nap after, Kitten?" James smiled.

Q nodded, sleepier than he'd originally thought he was.

"Come on then, pet," James lifted him and carried him to bed.

Q clung to James, smiling when Alec followed. In moments the three of them were bundled up under the covers and snuggling close.

"Rest, both of you," James smiled.

Q closed his eyes and pressed back against Alec even as he reached out to pull James closer.

"We have you," James whispered. "Get some sleep, rest up for round three."

Q flushed, squirming, as he curled up and his breathing evened out. Surrounded by his men, he fell asleep.

James reached over to kiss Alec and drifted off beside him.  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
